The Unthinkable
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: When Megan is shot how is team going to handle it? And what will Peter do to keep her safe from the sniper?
1. Chapter 1

All Peter could think about was Megan.

How incredibly gorgeous she looked today.

With her Navy blue pump heels,and a matching blue coat to go with her beautifully ginger colored hair.

Little did Peter know that beautiful hair in just seconds would have little droplets of blood covered in it.

Megan was standing in the middle of her office just scanning reports but just then the unthinkable happened.

BOOM!

That was the sun of the gunshot going threw Megan's office window right threw her abdomen.

As she hit the ground.

Everyone heard the gunshot and started rushing toward Megan's office to help her.

"Megan!" Bud,Sam,Ethan,Kate, and Curtis cried.

"Call an ambulance!" Kate cried as she immediately began CPR.

Just then paramedics came rushing in to help Megan.

Author's note

I'll continue the story if you want me to.

Just read and review!

Toodles! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Megan!" Peter cried as he dashed through the crowd.

"Peter don't worry shes going to be alright" Sam said.

"Who would want to hurt her?" Peter asked.

"No one wanted to hurt her." Kate replied.

"Then why was she shot by a sniper?" Peter retorted.

Just then a FBI agent came rushing in.

"FBI agent Emily Collins" Emily said.

Why is the FBI here?" Peter asked.

Peter knew he was asking a lot of questions but he didn't care.

This was Megan the person he loved and maybe just maybe she loved him back.

"Wasn't this just some drunk psycho?" Peter questioned.

"Unfortunatly it might not be so.

Her dad David Hunt commited suicide.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

They didn't know this about Megan maybe thats why she was so tough they thought.

"We recently discovered that he didn't really commit suicide.

He was murdered.

We also think that the sniper or whoever is behind this.

Is trying to take out the Hunt family." Emily said. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait! Oh my god! Lacey!Joan! " Peter exclaimed.

" Excuse me?" Emma asked.

"Lacey is Megan's daughter and Joan is Megan's might be in danger!" Peter said.

"Get police protection on them now!" Emma ordered.

"As for the rest of you go home and get some rest.

My team and I got this one." Emma said.

"What?" Peter said.

"You guys are way to close to this." Emma said.

"But-" Peter was interrupted by Emma shouting.

"Go home now! Or I will have my people remove you."

"Fine!" Peter yelled.

And taking one last look at the puddle of blood smack-dab in Megan's office. And stormed off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys sorry for the wait! This is the new chapter, hope it's worth the wait! :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Body of proof this wouldn't be fanfiction, it would actually happen, Duh! :)

Spoilers: Not that I can think of...

* * *

"Peter, Peter! Wait!" Kate yelled trying to get his attention.

"What?" Peter asked, he didn't mean for it to come out that way, he knew it wasn't Kate's fault, but the "Megan got shot" and her "Dad didn't commit suicide, he was murdered?" was all too much for him.

"The team and I are going to a coffee shop the one on East Street, to discuss the case." Kate said.

"You want to come?" Kate asked.

"That sounds great," Peter stammered.

"But first I need to see Megan's mother, Joan."

"She said she needs to give me something." Peter said.

"I'll meet you there,"

With a nod Kate shuffled back to the team, and walked out with them.

Peter sighed and made his way to his car.

* * *

When Peter got to the coffee shop, it was quiet, actually it was very very quiet. No hustle and bustle till the team walked in with their chatter.

"Peter! Over here!" Kate ushered Peter to the booth the team was sitting at.

"Here it is, young Megan Hunt's diary," Peter said and threw a leather journal with Megan Hunt engraved on the top.

"This is the thing Megan's mom wanted to give to me," Peter said.

Everyone stared intently at the journal, wondering what type of information it contained.

"Can we read it?" Ethan asked impatiently.

"What else would it be for?" Sam asked.

"I'll read it." Kate said. She opened up the book and started to read it almost whispering.

"April 10, 1985, Today daddy killed himself, I don't know why he shot himself, mommy and I didn't do anything to hurt him, he seemed really happy. Now everyone in our neighborhood, wonders why he killed himself, we always seemed like the perfect family, I thought we were. But now I guess not. But ever since he died my mom's been very cold it's like she's building up this wall to shield herself from the rest of the world. Doesn't she realize I need her more than ever? I can't do this on my own, but I guess I have too."

-Megan Hunt

"This is just heartbreaking," Curtis said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No one should have to go through this, especially someone so young." Curtis said.

"It's probably why, Megan's so tough. She went threw a lot." Kate added.

"But I still don't understand why anyone would want to take out the Whole Hunt family, sounds like crap to me." Bud said.

"I don't know, maybe they were jealous." Ethan suggested.

Yes maybe they were jealous of the Hunt family,, their wealth, their success, and wanted to get their ultimate revenge of what a Hunt might've did to them.

* * *

_Okay I didn't really know how to go with this story, so I just ran with it and this was the finished product. _

_-Lindsay_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Here's the new update enjoy and please if you guys review, don't be mean!_

* * *

Kate heaved a sigh she had just arrived at Joan Hunt's home. She got out of her car, and so did the rest of the team. They followed the clicking of her heels to the doorway of the home. Kate hesitated, her hand stopping midway of the door, she thought for a second, her mind pondering whether or not this was a good idea. Ethan saw her hesitation, and rang the doorbell instead. This had been hard on Kate, it had been hard for everyone. And everyone was leaning on each other for support. At time of crisis the team always came together for each other's sake.

"Thanks Ethan," Kate said quickly. Ethan nodded and then Joan answered the door.

"Hi! You must be Dr. Murphy," Joan said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. And despite the circumstances she managed a weak smile, that was one of Megan's strong suits. She could pretend things were okay when they obviously weren't Megan had took that trait from her mother.

"Please, call me Kate." Kate answered sweetly.

"Okay, Kate, all of you guys, please come in." Joan said and stepped to the side of the door to let the rest of the group inside of her home. Once they were in the team looked around. The house was spacious and beautifully decorated, the Hunt's were obviously upper class.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Joan asked.

"No thanks," Kate replied.

"Okay, come over here," Joan said and the rest of the team followed as Joan escorted them into her living room.

"I was cleaning up the attic the other day, and found this." Joan said and picked up a box full of books, picture albums, tapes, diaries memories of the past. Memories the team had to dig up to find the murderer of David Hunt and the shooter of Megan Hunt.

"I'm sure Megan won't mind you guys reading her diaries, if it helps find out who killed her father. Then she'll be all for it." Joan said sadly and stared at the coffee table.

"Okay, let's get to work!" Kate said eagerly trying to lighten the mood. It had been couple hours since Megan had got shot, the team was planning to see her today after they finished looking through the box Joan had given them.

"Let's watch the tapes first," Peter suggested.

"Okay," Kate said and put the tape inside the player. It showed Megan as a 1 year old eating cake, it was all over her face and a David and Joan Hunt laughing hysterically.

"Wait, that's Megan?" Ethan asked and started laughing.

"Yep, I can still remember the day." Joan Hunt smiled. The team started watching the tapes, and reading the diaries while flipping through old photo albums, looking for the slightest clue on her shooter.

"Guys come look at this!" Sam exclaimed. The team shuffled over surrounding Sam and her discovery.

"Do you know who that is?" Sam asked Joan and pointed her finger towards a shady figure dressed in black.

"Let me take a closer look," Joan said and moved the photo album a bit closer, and saw Megan, smiling proudly on her fist day of grade school. But then saw someone in the background, the person Sam saw looking angrily at Megan.

"That's our old neighbor!" Joan exclaimed.

"They moved from here about 20 years ago, we tried to be friendly to them, but they always hated us for some reason." Joan said and came to the realization that they had something to do with her husband's murder, and her daughter's shooting.

"I think we got out lead, we should go see Megan now. Can we take the picture?" Curtis asked and stood up, along with the rest of the team.

"Of course," Joan said and then she escorted them to the door.

"Wait Ms. Hunt don't you want to see Megan too? I could give you a ride." Peter offered.

"It's okay, I already saw her but thank you for the offer," Joan said sweetly.

"No problem," Peter said and walked out the door.

* * *

"I'm presuming you all are here for Dr. Hunt," the doctor guessed.

"Yes, we are, is she going to be okay?" Lacey asked her chocolate brown eyes filled with innocence and tears.

"Th truth is," the doctor paused looking into the Lacey's eyes once again.

"We don't know, she's in a coma, the bullet in in her heart. There's not that much of a chance, I'm sorry." the doctor said and left to give them some privacy to mourn their chances of a loss.

* * *

That's the chapter, I'm also taking some suggestions for some other stories after I finish the rest of my WPAs (Writing In Progresses) so please read and review, and please don't be mean! And don't worry there will be Meter In due time...

XoXoXo

-Lindsay


End file.
